It is known for a waterproof housing to be in the form of a generally rectangular collapsible bag or pouch made from a flexible waterproof material and which is shaped and dimensioned to enclose a camera. The flexible waterproof material has sufficient flexibility to allow the camera to be operated through the material when the camera is enclosed in the pouch.